User talk:Tbird1997
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Total Drama: Trouble in Paradise Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan I made you something, Ta Da! I know it looks wierd, but it's that scene were Ronnie's just been beaten up and stuff. Hope you like! You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 13:01, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Hey Trevor! What's up? You know how you said your wern't gonna have any time for pics? Well, I made you one! Again. Hope you like it!!!!! You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 00:36, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making me admin! U rock! =D You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 01:08, November 19, 2011 (UTC) =D Oh, and when are you gonna write the next episode? I'm just curious and hope I'm not being too pushy. You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 01:14, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hmm..... maybe I can think of some debuters #Tiara #Luke #Max #Valerie #Serena #Macey #Mandi #Jenna #Lily #Rocky #Cece #Marie Just thinking of some ideas. And maybe I could help with some challenges #Phobia Challenge #Cooking Challenge (Mean girl could get locked in the fridge! =D) #All Water Themed Challenge #Couple Pair Up Challenge #1 on 1 sports challenge Just thinking of some ideas. I don't have the most "creative" mind though. You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 01:33, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Hi! Again! I made my version of Ronnie's new design! I think I made her look too much like one of Teddy's characters though. This probably isn't what she looked like, but can't blame a girl for trying. You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 03:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) I made her alittle shorter, but besides that I didn't change her much. You think I'm annoying? I get that alot. 20:15, November 20, 2011 (UTC) here is Junie the nice mean girl I would like her to debut I singed up on your blog thing I made up this werd Titose PS this is Jarrod777 01:19, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Well, you're probably confused about why Rain's in a coma and what happened between Skyler, Luke, and Mallory. This is the link to where it all went down. http://magicstotaldrama.wikia.com/wiki/Rain Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 23:54, December 7, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I'm gonna make a pic of Mallory is some of the episodes. Could you tell me what she was dressed up as in Mission Possible? Tonight we gon' be it on the floor 22:15, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Hi im cardrama20 new here in wiki and i get a questions . i can edit you priscella? its a grat caracter :DCardrama20:D WTF? I am in wiki!:D 07:13, December 23, 2011 (UTC) No. If i can do a makeover to Priscella?Cardrama20:D WTF? I am in wiki!:D 07:55, December 23, 2011 (UTC) oh. Nothing if youst for funCardrama20:D WTF? I am in wiki!:D 08:11, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Um, Tbird, I was wondering if I could maybe write an episode or two?! I'd love to! Also, I'd like to apply for being an admin, you already know what experience I have, and I know ways in which to improve this wiki, thanks! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:03, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Oooh! Cool! And thanks so much, I'm sure we'll make a great team!! :D Wanna chat (I'm on this wiki's chat now)?! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:26, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Oh okay, he sounds annoying. And yeah, that's good because I'm going to bed soon anyway. I went back to school, and was reminded of how much I hate it! XD [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:40, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol yeah IK, you don't do ANYTHING in ICT (what it's called over here), even Essays are better than it!!!! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 21:48, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Lol can't wait to see how that turns out, anyways, bye, talk to you tomorrow ;) [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 22:07, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey, can you go on chat now?! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 19:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) GO ON CHAT NOW!!!!!!!!! [[User:Teddy74|'☮Teddy74☮']] [[User:Teddy74|'Have you heard?!']] [[User talk:Teddy74|'Teddy is making a new fanfic! YAY!! :D ☮']] 14:36, January 29, 2012 (UTC)